A Little Ray of Light
by Keyla
Summary: Qui finds Obi for the very first time, and rescue him from a certain death.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Little Ray of Light  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - delilah_br@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG   
Archive: Sure, if you are crazy enough as to consider this as good stuff, e-mail me! =P   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, you know that director that made us suffer and wheep by killing Qui-Gon and leaving poor little suffering Obi-Wan all alone with the most evil proyect of a Lord Sith as his Padawan....snif snif...okay okay enough of this melodrama and let's get to the action! (??)  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui, there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: Qui finds Obi for the very first time, and rescue him from a certain death.  
Note: this fic it's based on one of my fics' (I Found You) extract. It's when Qui remebers rescuing a little boy, which is Obi! (Duh...)  
Anyway, to have a better idea about the whole thing, you should read that fic. It will be a sequeal for this one, longer with obi-torture, and angst, and mush and everything!! It'll be pretty much like 'Kiza'.  
  
***********  
  
A Little Ray of Light  
  
Part 1  
  
"Obi-Wan," a soft female voice called to him gently, "Obi-Wan, wake up."  
  
Two glazed, blue-green eyes fluttered slowly as they opened, sleepily  
searching for the source of the soft voice.  
  
"Mommy?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, sweety, it's mommy. How are you feeling?" the voice asked with a smile as a gentle hand brushed soothingly through his soft, auburn hair.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and smiled sleepily in return. The face of a slim, young woman looked down at him with love and tenderness. Her deep green eyes appeared large within her heart-shaped face, complementing her long, auburn hair. Her smile was soft and tender, but the concern in her eyes could not be hidden.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before answering. Taking a deep, shaky  
breath, he quietly replied, "So, so." His smile wavered as his eyes  
threatned to close once again.  
  
Hearing the fatigue in her baby's voice, the young woman's heart gave a small, painful twist. She quietly approached the huddled form covered by a pile of ragged blankets. As she bent down to brush a soft kiss on his hot forehead, her eyes reflected worry and concern as she felt waves of heat radiating from him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I need to ask you a favor," the woman asked as she tenderly  
pressed her forehead to his. She quickly began wrapping her arms  
protectively around her son when she felt the cold wind begin gusting around them. Together they shivered beneath the unstable, make-shift shelter that she had hurriedly constructed to protect and hide them. Even so, the bitter wind managed to penetrate their little encampment, leeching the warmth from their bodies.  
  
The woman was about to continue when her head jerked up in alarm as a loud concussion shook the ground, followed by a series of screams. Obi-Wan gasped in fear as he buried his fevered face between the blankets.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, sweety, shh....," she hushed as she picked him up from the ground and began rocking him in her slim arms. Soon, other concussions vibrated around her, followed by more agonizing screams.  
  
The situation had gotten completely out of hand. The civil war had been getting progressively worse as the days passed slowly by. They had attempted to escape the city, but all routes had been completely closed off. The young woman knew that every minute they spent within the perimeter of the city endangered their lives more and more. She knew they had no choice but to make a run for it. As sick as Obi-Wan was, she had to try to make a run for their lives. It was now or never.  
  
"Obi-Wan, listen to me carefully," she waited until the frightened child was looking up at her once again. Her sorrow deepened at the sight of fear and apprehension staring back at her. "We need to take a little trip."  
  
"Twip?" the small, shaky voice asked as the little boy frowned in confusion.  
  
The young woman couldn't help but smile at the way her child interpreted his words.  
  
"Yes, a small trip. We're getting out of this place, to a safer one. But we can only do it if you feel strong enough, sweety."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded firmly. "Wanna go, mommy," the child replied softly as he nestled his fevered head against his mother's chest. He clutched at her light tunic as the wind began howling, sounding very loud and feeling very cold.  
  
Biting back her tears, the young woman held the small child firmly against her as she felt his small body trembling. Her little Obi-Wan didn't deserve any of this, to be forced to live like this. Her little innocent did not deserve this at all.  
  
Pulling back gently, she placed her small charge on the makeshift bed and wrapped the thick blanket warmly around him, making sure that his small, bare feet were well covered. Satisfied that Obi-Wan was well cocooned, she gently picked him up, carefully settled him against her chest, and rested the overly-warm head under her chin.  
  
"I need you to ask you one more favor, Obi-Wan. You have to be very, very quiet. Okay?" As she felt him nod in agreement, she stood and parted back the canvas of the tent. Cautiously looking around to make sure they were not being observed, the frightened pair quickly exited the tent and headed toward the forest. As she ran, making sure that they had not been spotted, she wondered if this had been a good idea after all.  
  
********  
  
Midnight. Deep in the forest, the figure of a young woman ran stealthily through the trees, weaving in and out of the mist. Every now and then she would look furtively to see if she was being followed. Finding only a thick, white mist within her field of vision, she continued to press on. The mist made her nervous. If someone were following them, she would not be able to see their pursuers until it was too late. She had to be very careful, there was a lot at stake. Her son's life and future were in her hands, and she was not going to let him down.  
  
The woman stopped for a few minutes to rest. Her slight body bowed with fatigue, she leaned against one of the huge trees to catch her breath. Slowly, she eased herself to the ground to check on her small charge. Obi-Wan was barely awake, his half-closed eyes slowly opening and closing with fever and fatigue. She placed the back of her cold fingers on one of his chubby cheeks, only to find that the fever had gotten worse. She wasn't surprised. She had been forced to flee with her one-year-old son in the middle of the coldest nights of winter. Perhaps, she thought for a moment, this hadn't been such a good idea after all. She should have waited for him to get better. But Obi-Wan had been ill for more than four days, and had barely eaten. There was the possibility that he would not be strong enough to survive even one more day. That's why she had decided on this desperate course of action and try to save both their lives.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned wearily against the tree.  
/Get up! You're so close. You can't give up now!/ she heard her mind  
scolding at her. And it was right, she needed to get up, to continue moving. Before standing, she gazed down at the small, trembling form clutched to her chest. Obi-Wan was so very small, so frail. She marveled at how someone so delicate could bring so much happiness into her life. Every time she looked at him, she felt pride swell within her - she was his mother.  
  
She ran her hands up and down the small back, desperately trying to bring some warmth to the shivering form. As carefully as she could, she placed Obi-Wan in secure position against her, stood up, and resumed her flight through the mist.  
  
******  
  
The young woman ran, unheedful that her breath was becoming short and  
ragged. She stopped suddenly, her heart racing as the sound of a branch snapping broke the silence around her. She froze, all of her senses stretched to the limit as she listened to the deep silence of the forest. The noise could have been anything, a small animal, a dead branch naturally falling, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
As quickly and silently as she could, she hid herself behind one of the thickest trees. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes quickly scanned the area around them. She rested against a large, fallen log while trying to pierce the veil of the mist around her. She sensed that something, or someone, was out there, just beyond her field of vision. She knew that whatever it was, it was watching them.  
  
Attempting to shake her apprehension away, she stood unsteadily on her feet and prepared to resume her flight. She knew that staying in one place, out in the open, was dangerous and would make her an easy target. It was imperative that she keep moving. She cautiously began to walk away from her temporary hiding place as she bent down close to the ground, trying to blend in with her surroundings.  
  
Again the noise repeated itself, and she stopped.  
  
"Saari."  
  
The woman gasped in shock as she recognized the deep voice coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned to face a tall, well-built man dressed in thick, black clothes. His hair was as dark as the depths of the ocean, and even in the darkness of the forest his eyes shone as blue as the clear sky. He stood in front of her, unmoving as he maintained his distance. As she watched, a small, wicked smile curled his lips.  
  
Saari stood firm, her green gaze steadily holding the cold blue gaze.  
  
"Gammu."  
  
Gammu's smile broadened at her recognition. He took a step closer, but then raised an eyebrow in surprise as he observed the woman backing up.   
  
"Stay away from me," she spat, her once soft voice displaying a mixture of anger and fright.  
  
"Please, Saari," Gammu said softly, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Don't tell me you're still angry with me because I killed your husband?" He smiled as he observed the woman stiffen at his cruel words. "By the way, have you considered my offer?"  
  
"I would rather die a thousand deaths before becoming your wife," she hissed angrily through clenched teeth.  
  
Gammu chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Be careful what you say, my dear, because it may come true. You might see your husband sooner than you think. And if you're dead, how will you be able to protect your little boy?"  
  
Instinctively, Saari tightened her arms protectively around her small,  
fragile bundle.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that thing you're carrying is little Ben! You should have left him at home. He can get hurt out here, you know." Gammu's eyes gleamed as his smile spread.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" the woman warned him in a low,  
dangerous voice. Hot, blazing anger flashed through her green eyes as she stared at him in contempt .  
  
"Saari," again that sickenly soft voice, "What kind of monster do you think I am? Why would I want to hurt my own nephew?" The man finished with a small, mocking smile as he slowly shook his head.  
  
"Do I have to answer?" she asked sarcastically, the blaze in her eyes slowly fading, replaced by cold determination.  
  
Gammu laughed heartily, "Oh, Saari, how I love your delightful sarcasm!"  
  
As Gammu laughed, Saari was distracted by a small cough coming from the bundle in her arms, followed by a weak and hoarse "Sowwy." She tightened her embrace around her son as she murmured into his soft hair, "Don't worry, sweety, it's okay."  
  
The tall man stopped laughing to watch the scene in silence. Still wearing the same wicked smile, he interjected, "It appears that he's a bit ill?"  
  
Saari glared at him in disgust, "Yes. He became ill after you deliberately threw him into the freezing lake."  
  
Gammu laughed again, placing a hand mockingly to his forehead, "I shouldn't have done that, should I? But it was worth it just to see you jump into the lake to rescue him. It was a touching sight. Such a wonderful demonstration of maternal love." The man drew his shoulders up rubbing at the sides of his arms.  
  
Saari could not believe what she had just heard. How could this man be so cruel? Not even caring about his own nephew! Shaking her head in disbelief, she whispered angrily, "How can you be such a monster? Why do you hate us so much?"  
  
Gammu's mocking smile faded, "It's simple, my dear Saari," he began, his voice somber and icy, "I killed my brother Ben, but his ghost continues to interfere, even in death. When I see you with that pathetic bundle of skin and bones that you call 'son', I see the son that should have been mine. My brother took everything that I treasured the most. Not only did he take the woman that should have been rightfully mine, he was responsible for the death of our mother when she died giving him life. He killed her just surely as he would have by stabbing her in the heart! The day she died, I swore a sacred  
oath that I would avenge her death. And I've kept it. But the pain still remains, and it is aggravated each and every time I look at that bastard of yours!" He looked down at Obi-Wan's small trembling form in undisguised anger and hatred. "He has you, his mother. It's not fair! He doesn't deserve you!"  
  
Saari slowly shook her head. She was unable to comprehend the hate her brother-in-law was directing at them. There was no logic in his words. How could he blame them for something neither of them had been involved in?   
  
"You're crazy," she retorted in a calm, even voice. She gently caressed the bundle in her arms as she gathered her courage and asked, "What must I do in order for you to leave us alone?"  
  
"Marry me," the large man answered as he took a few steps towards them, "I ask no more, no less. And, of course, I want you to get rid of that boy. Either I kill him or you leave him here in the forest. Those are your choices. It all depends on how much you want him to suffer."  
  
"What?!" Saari shouted, completely stunned. She couldn't have heard that! How could someone make such a request?  
  
"That boy poses too many problems. He's too powerful, and that isn't good for me!"  
  
"Powerful? What are you talking about?" the young woman asked, frowning in confusion. Her arms tightening around her son.  
  
Gammu laughed. In a sudden swift move, he extended both hands, palms  
parallel to the ground. Saari looked around her in surprise and fear as the mist opened, then began to form a circle around them.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about, Saari," Gammu replied, keeping his arms at their extended position, maintaining a Force wave that controlled the mist. "He can do this as well."  
  
"He can't use the Force! Obi-Wan can't use the Force like you or your  
father!" the woman contradicted as she continued to stare at the circle of mist.  
  
"Oh, but he can! Ben was punished for taking my mother away. He had little ontrol of the Force, unlike myself or my father. But, what nobody realized is that your little bastard has powers that should have belonged to Ben," the volume of his voice increased as he slowly approached them. "And there's more! When I killed my father, that stupid old fool managed to transfer his own life essence into the pathetic boy, making him even stronger in the Force. That means he's my competition as heir. And, as you well know, I don't like competition. So," the cruel blue eyes stared down at them, "are  
you going leave him here, or do I have to kill him? The decision is entirely up to you."  
  
Saari shook her head slowly, trying to snap out her shock of what she had heard and seen. She recovered her faculties when she heard Obi-Wan coughing fitfully. Carefully drawing back the top of the blanket, she peered down at the small, pale face with half-closed eyes. Obi-Wan's breathing had become fast and wheezy, and he was obviously having trouble geting oxygen into his lungs.  
  
"S-sowwy mommy...," he whispered hoarsely, almost sobbing. He knew he was supposed to keep quiet, his mommy had asked for him to do so.  
  
Biting her lower lip, Saari tenderly stroked the too-warm cheek. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Obi-Wan. It's mommy's fault. All mommy's fault...," she softly repeated into the child's auburn hair.  
  
How could this monster force her to make such a choice? Both choices meant that her son would meet the same fate. In his current condition, Obi-Wan would be unable to survive more than a day out here in the cold! But the other choice...  
  
The pressure to make the decision was too much for Saari to handle. Feeling like a lost little girl, she broke into tears, all but her hope of escape gone. She was too young to be forced to live with this! She felt helpless and alone! If only her husband had survived...  
  
Saari fell limply to her knees, holding the small body against herself for comfort. She was lost. There was no escape from this man. Her idea of flight had been a hopeless one after all. Through tearful eyes, she looked down at the pair of blue-green orbs returning her gaze, a hint of concern swirling in their depths.  
  
"No cwy, mommy...," the child lightly whispered as he rested his head under her chin.  
  
Hearing the fatigue and sorrow in her son's voice, Saari began sobbing  
uncontrollably, her resolve completely broken. Gently shifting Obi-Wan on her lap, she placed his head against one of her arms, and began caressing the soft, sweat-dampened hair as she slowly rocked him back and forth.  
  
Keeping her voice low so that only Obi-Wan could hear, she whispered, "You are so beautiful...so very beautiful. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, this wasn't supposed to end like this." The young woman quickly bit her lip as her voice began to shake. Strong emotions shook her as she looked down at the soft, sweet features of her  
innocent son.  
  
Obi-Wan had no way of understanding what was going on, but he knew that something was making his mommy cry. Why was his mommy so sad? And why was that man there? What did he want? As he continued to look up at the young woman, the weary little boy's eyes began rimming with tears as he watched his mommy trying to regain control of her voice and feelings. A small sob caught in his throat as tears leaked from behind his soft lashes. Watching his mommy cry was making him cry as well, even if he didn't understand what was happening.  
  
Saari gently brushed at Obi-Wan's tears, her delicate fingers softly  
caressing his blushed cheeks. "I love you so much, sweety, so...so much. Never forget that, my little Obi-Wan, never."  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly realized that his mommy was saying good-bye. "Mommy, no go!" his hoarse, weak voice shook with fright and despair as he weakly struggled to free his arms from the blankets.  
  
"Shh...," Saari quietly hushed him, firmly tucking the thick, ragged blanket around the frail body once again. "Don't worry, sweety, mommy will always be with you," she lightly tapped his small, warm nose. At the tender gesture, a soft smile lit up the face of the trembling child, making her smile in return.  
  
"And no matter what happens," the woman said with added strength, "always remember that I love you very much, and that daddy loved you as well."   
  
"I wuv you too, mommy," Obi-Wan whispered as he reached out to her, then laid his tear stricken face against her warm chest.  
  
Saari enveloped her sweet son within her arms, pressing him closely,  
protectively, to her body as much as she could. One of her hands rested lightly on the boy's head as her fingers gently ran through his soft hair. "Why did you have to be so wonderful?" she asked in a broken sob. She closed her eyes as new tears began falling, and sobs began to wrack her frail, battered body.  
  
"Saari, you're wasting my time here," Gammu impatiently interrupted. He had remained quiet for some time, but now he was getting impatient. "Decide now," he demanded gruffly.  
  
Saari lifted her tear-rimmed eyes as she glared at the stocky frame standing menacingly a few meters away, angry at his imposition. Pushing back her anger, she bent down and kissed the small head still nestled against her chest, then turned her head as she rubbed her cold cheek against it.   
  
Obi-Wan remained still, listening to the reassuring heartbeat of his  
mother's heart. His eyelids felt heavy and warm, and they began closing as gentle heartbeats slowly lulled him to a warm, peaceful slumber. But, as his mother began to pull away, he opened his drowsy eyes to look into hers.  
  
Saari again bit at her lower lip as she tried to find her voice. The young mother had so many things to say to her son, but because of the fatigue and the threat from Gammu, she was unable to gather her thoughts successfully. Instead, she simply placed her head against Obi-Wan's forehead, and gently cupping both his warm cheeks in her cold palms, she whispered sorrowfully, "Forgive me, my little ray of light."  
  
As weary as he was, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the words. He loved when his mommy called him that. But his smile soon faded as his mother laid him on the cold grass and began tucking the blankets snugly around him.   
  
Closing her eyes tightly, Saari stood and began walking away from the frail little bundle that was her son. With head bowed, she began walking slowly and unsteadily towards Gammu.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Saari stumbled as Obi-Wan's small, frightened voice made her lose her  
balance. She turned to see the scared and confused look in her baby's large eyes. Eyes that couldn't believe that his mommy was leaving without him.  
  
"Stay there, Obi-Wan, and don't move," she commanded in a lifeless voice. She couldn't believe what she was doing.  
  
"No mommy!" Obi-Wan shouted out hoarsely. As he attempted to stand, his small, weakened body tangled in the blankets, causing him to fall face down on the cold grass. A small, subdued whimper escaped the child as he painfully hit the ground, unable to use his hands as they were still tangled within the blankets.  
  
Hearing her son's distress and unable to stop herself, Saari turned and ran back to help the fallen boy. But she was stopped abruptly by Gammu's menacing words, "Leave him there, Saari! Leave him! I'm not about to waste any more of my time on that bastard!"  
  
Obi-Wan began to cough fitfully as the cold ground began leeching away his body warmth. His entire body began to shake as he struggled to draw air into his fluid-filled lungs. His awkward and tangled position didn't make matters any easier. Not only did the blankets restrict his movements, but his struggles had made the blanket across his chest constrict and press on his ribcage, further hampering his breathing. But as his movements began to slow and he ceased to struggle, Obi-Wan found that his breathing eased a bit and he was able to take in more air and ease the tightness in his chest.  
  
A few meters away, Saari breathed a soft sigh of relief as she listened to her son's coughing fit slowly beginning to abate. But she winced at the sound of soft wheezing which accompanied his labored breathing. Sorrow stabbed at her heart when a soft, faint whisper broke through the erratic breathing and called out for her, "Mommy..."   
  
Holding her head in her hands, she clenched her teeth as Obi-Wan's soft whispers tore deeply through her soul; but she ignored the pain, the heart-searing torture. With great effort, she turned and once again headed in Gammu´s direction.  
  
Stopping centimeters in front of the man she despised, she looked up and, with defiance filling her tearful green eyes, calmly spoke, "You've won."   
  
Gammu's somber face lit up in a triumphant grin. He slowly shifted his gaze from the slim woman in front of him to the dying boy lying on the mist-filled ground. He nodded his head in satisfaction and self-congratulation. He had actually won.  
  
Cupping Saari's delicate face between his large, rough hands, he held her still for a moment before pulling her into a brutal kiss. He smiled as he felt her trying to pull back, frail arms weakly pushing and flailing against him. But he held her firmly in place.  
  
A sudden idea came to Saari's as she struggled against the man's roughness. Instead of pulling away, she leaned towards him as if feigning surrender. She slowly circled her arms around Gammu's neck, tilting her head back as if inviting more of the rough kisses. As she suspected, Gammu believed she had given up and began sliding his hands down to her hips. Taking the opportunity of his momentary lapse, she swiftly delivered a strong, unexpected kick in between Gammu's legs, and pushed him backwards with all her strength.  
  
Taken by surprise, Gammu slumped to the hard ground. Angry and confused, he moaned in pain and cursed at her as he attempted to get up.  
  
Momentarily giddy with the knowledge of what she had just done, Saari shook with apprehension and joy. For a moment, she could only stand and stare at the man kneeling helplessly in front of her. But she was quickly brought to her senses when she heard her son's hacking coughs. She sprinted in Obi-Wan's direction, reached him and quickly began to free the small frame from the tangle of blankets. Picking the small body up, she cradled him to her breast, and headed into the forest again.  
  
Too busy dealing with his pain, Gammu lost control of the Force wave that held back the mist, and soon it began to surround and spread around him - effectively giving Saari the advantage of hiding her escape.  
  
After what appeared to be a lifetime, Saari stopped to catch her breath. She looked around her to see if she was being followed, but found only the thick, white mist to be her only companion. Slumping to the ground near the trunk of a large tree, she checked on her precious charge. She frowned in dismay as she noted that Obi-Wan's breathing had become shallow and erratic. His eyelids were half closed as his eyes rolled listlessly behind the large lashes.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she urgently whispered, "Obi-Wan, wake up!"  
  
Saari smiled in relief as Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her in recognition and fatigued delight.  
  
"Mommy!" the little boy rasped as a smile slowly curved his lips. Joy warmed him as he realized that his mommy hadn't left him after all.  
  
"Yes, sweety, it's mommy," she answered, unable to suppress the wide smile that tugged at her lips. "I would never leave you alone like that, sweety. Never. I needed to do something so that I could escape from that monster," Saari tried to explain as she drew her son closer to her, gently rocking both of them.  
  
Obi-Wan feebly tried to wrapped his thin arms around her, holding on to his mom for dear life. He smiled as he felt her warmth, her reassurance, and loving presence.  
  
"Remember, Obi-Wan, that I will always, *always* love you," she gently  
pressed her lips to the soft hair, then continued, "And this is the way it will always be, no matter what happens, no matter where you are."  
  
This time, it was Obi-Wan who pulled back in order to look up at his mother's tear-filled eyes. With a sleepy flutter of his lashes, he softly smiled and whispered, "I wuv you too vewy much, mommy."  
  
A small laugh escaped from Saari's chest as she smiled at the way her baby mispronounced his words. No matter how desperate a situation she found herself in, with Obi-Wan at her side, she would always be able to smile.   
  
Her smile faded as she looked at their surroundings. They couldn't remain under the tree forever, they had to move, and move quickly. Gammu was surely looking for them already, and no matter how badly he was injured, they had to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Saari realized that dawn was approaching. She  
couldn't decide if this was a good or bad sign. With the morning light, the thick mist would dissipate, making their journey easier, but also making them an easy target.  
  
As weak as she felt, she managed to stand up as a cold breeze blew against them, making them shiver. Shielding Obi-Wan as best as she could, Saari began walking quickly in the direction of the morning sun. She continued walking until she found that she was nearing the outskirts of the city. If she could get past the border without attracting attention, they would soon be free!   
  
As she huddled low to the ground and was about to head towards the border nearest her, she heard Obi-Wan's small voice say, "Mommy, no..."  
  
Surprised, she looked down at her son and asked in confusion, "No? No what, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan just shook his head against her breast, a frightened expression in his eyes.  
  
Saari did not understand what he was referring to, and dismissed it as  
fever-induced hallucination. She placed a light kiss on his forehead hoping to comfort him before she began running toward her goal. She had almost reach it when she once again heard the familiar mocking voice, "Leaving so soon?"  
  
Saari froze, a cold shiver running up her spine. She shifted Obi-Wan to the right side of her body, as she tried in vain to provide protection with her left.  
  
Gammu appeared from behind a tree, walking unsteadily towards them. "You were always far too clever for your own good, my dear. It's a pity that you used that intelligence against me!" He hesitated, waiting for answer, but when none was forthcoming, he continued, "I'm gonna ask you one more time, Saari, and this will be the last, will you come with me or not?"  
  
Saari suppressed the urge to sigh. She had become annoyed and tired of the same stupid question. But her annoyance disappeared when she heard a small beeping sound - the sound of a blaster at full charge and ready to be used. She let out an involuntary gasp and tightened her grip on Obi-Wan.   
  
"Will you marry me, or not?" Gammu shouted as he steadily held the blaster and pointed it in her direction.  
  
Gripped by cold fear, Saari was unable to move. Surely, there was no escape this time. As she helplessly looked at the crazed look in Gammu's face, she knew that all hope was lost; both she and her son would not live to see the sun rise. She closed her eyes as she held her son protectively in her arms, hoping against hope that the initial impact would be painless for both of them.  
  
Suddenly, Saari's eyes snapped open as the sound powerful engines filled the morning air. The young woman looked up in wonder as a red spacecraft descended and began to land a few meters away. Saari's eyes gleamed with tears as a smile of relief spread across her face.  
  
"Jedi!" she whispered in relief. Jedi had been dispatched to help end the civil war, and by a stroke of luck they were landing almost right next to the awe-struck woman. They were saved!  
  
Gammu, too, turned to look at the descending spacecraft, and after  
recognizing the ship's markings, his face contorting in a sneer.  
  
"Jedi!" he hissed angrily through clenched teeth.  
  
Noting that Gammu had been temporarily distracted by the air ship, Saari took the unexpected opening and began running towards it.  
  
Gammu stared angrily at the retreating figure. He calmly placed the blaster back in his holster and whispered, "I'll take that as a 'no'."  



	2. a little ray of light 2

A Little Ray of Light  
  
Part 2  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. She blinked and attempted to recall what had happened to her. Without success. She found herself sprawled on the ice cold ground, leaning slightly to her left side. She tried to raise her head to look around, but it throbbed unmercifully, forcing her eyes to close in pain as she lay back down.  
  
As she shifted, she became aware that her aching head was pillowed by her left arm, and that her remaining arm rested over a small, unmoving form that snugged against her. Re-opening her tired eyes once again, she groaned as her surroundings appeared to swirl around her in slow motion. The images flashing in front of her were blurry and confusing, only lights and shadows being distinguishable. She lifted her gaze skyward, dully noting that a fluffy blanket of dark-gray clouds were covering the usually clear blue sky.  
  
A faint smile crept across her trembling lips as she recalled the numerous times that she and her infant son had sat and watched the beautiful dawns and sunsets that had painted that same sky. As she continued to look at the mournful sadness of the sky above her, her eyelids fluttered momentarily before closing again. Slowly, reluctantly, she gave herself to a deep and peaceful sleep that gently tugged at her. A sleep she knew she would not be waking. Her entire being was slowly relaxing. She felt a strange peace surround her as her remaining strength began to take flight like a small bird, a bird finally given its freedom. Her head lolled forward as her body  
arranged itself into a fetal position. As she felt herself descend into the depths of a peaceful oblivion, she heard a faint, choked moan. Forcing her already unresponsive eye to open one last time, she looked down to see the small, huddled form of her son curled against her.  
  
Obi-Wan! Her breath suddenly quickened as a wave of joy and relief washed over her. Her little baby was still with her!  
  
Weakly lifting an unsteady hand, she placed it over the downy, auburn-colored hair, lovingly stroking it with extreme care and tenderness. Her trembling fingers momentarily hesitated to touch it as her mind still doubted that this was true reality. As she gently stroked the so-soft locks of her baby, she felt a sticky wetness coat her fingers, and then frowned in dismay as she noticed the blood streaking across her baby's soft features. A wave of cold fear ran up her spine as the idea of her baby being injured shook her to her  
core. As she tried to changed her position, she winced at the almost-forgotten pain searing her back.  
  
Her small son couldn't be injured! Not her Obi-Wan!  
  
"O-obi-Wan?" her voice trembled as it came out in a mere whisper.  
  
She waited for an answer, remaining very, very still, afraid even to breathe. She noted that Obi-Wan's breathing appeared shallow and almost imperceptible. At the sound of her voice, the boy's respiration quickened, and the whirring wheeze returned again. His small, tortured lungs appeared to be failing as they struggled to take in oxygen. And this scared Saari to no end.  
  
Again, she called out, "Sweety?"  
  
The small child stirred, as if battling against unconsciousness. Was his mommy calling for him? He was certain he had heard her voice, but he was still unsure. He began to drift off once again, his young, weary mind unable to remain awake for too long. But, he was suddenly brought back from the dark comfort of sleep when he again heard his mom's worried voice. "Obi-Wan, you have a beautiful pair of eyes...please, let mommy see them." He was unable to resist that sorrowful and choked plea. With great effort, he opened his eyes and very slowly turned his gaze to his mom's worried face.   
  
Saari choked back a sob. The boy's eyes were glazed and looked so exhausted. They looked lifeless, dull and lacked their normal sparkle.  
  
Obi-Wan blinked and a small flicker of a smile crossed his tiny, pink lips. Lips that the cold was already turning blue. His mom was still there, watching him, holding him. Feeling safe once again, the diminutive child began responding to the intense fatigue that threatened to pull him down into unconsciousness. But, he bravely struggled against it as his mother's voice once again called him back.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan, please! Don't close...close them...let m-mommy look at  
them...one last time..." Saari gasped in pain. It was getting very  
difficult to breathe now. She knew her time was running out, as well as the air. Her voice was interrupted repeatedly as piercing waves of pain increased every minute, turning her breath into sharp hisses. But looking down at her son, her pain seemed to lessen. Her chin quivered as she began losing herself in depths of the blue-green gems that were her son's eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she told herself that her little baby was not supposed to be here. He should be sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed, not here in the middle of a cold forest. But she was unable to help him. She had failed him.  
  
Using the last of her strength, the young, exhausted mother held her precious bundle closer, kissing the baby's silky hair with a faint brush of her lips. Murmuring softly into Obi-Wan's hair, she whispered, "I'm afraid mommy will have to go after all, sweety."  
  
"No mommy...!" she heard the muffled, feeble protest.  
  
Lovingly looking at her beautiful son one last time, she reluctantly closed her eyes. "I don't want to go...but I have to, dear."  
  
"Wanna go wis' you."  
  
"No! No, you can't come with me...you are too small, sweety...too small." Saari gently squeezed the frail body under her right arm, "You have to...to be awake, Obi-Wan...don't fall asleep...," her voice began trailing off, "Please..."  
  
"'Kay, mommy...," the little boy whispered obediently, nodding slowly.  
  
Saari smiled dreamily, her breathing slowing as warm, soft numbness began blanketing her mind. Her baby was such a good little boy. He had not questioned her request, not even when he did not understand what was happening around them.  
  
"I love you...," she quietly breathed in soft, dulcet tones, "I love you, my little ray of light."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again. He felt happy whenever his mommy called him that. It made him feel safe, warm, loved. The little boy knew that when his mom called him this, she meant that she was very happy and content. It had been a long time since he had felt his mom feel this way.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, he listened contentedly to the soothing  
beating of his mother's heart, burrowing deeper against her light tunics as he held his ear closer to her body. The sound of his mother's heartbeat had always given him a feeling of warmth, love, and comfort.  
  
He cuddled closer as he began to notice that the comforting sound was  
beginning to fading away. His small hands grasped at her tunics as the sound slowed, little by little, becoming faint with every beat.  
  
Until it stopped.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu, Masters of the Jedi Order, ran at Force-enhanced speed through the forest, deftly avoiding the rain of blaster fire coming at them from behind. The ground gave a tremendous shake as a large energy blast exploded beside them, throwing the both to the ground.  
  
"We are not getting anywhere like this, Mace," Qui-Gon said as they both quickly crawled, seeking to find any available shelter.  
  
Windu's head jerked up as his senses alerted him of danger and, pulling Qui-Gon with him along the ground, avoided being hit by a missile that passed, hissing angrily over their heads.  
  
Jinn carefully lifted his head, watching how as the projectile exploded against a large tree. His momentary relieved expression changed dramatically as he realized that the colossal tree was falling in their direction.  
  
"Mace!" he shouted as he rolled over several times, covering several meters, narrowly escaping the deadly impact.  
  
As soon as Qui-Gon felt the ground ceasing to tremble, he carefully stood and began calling to his friend, "Mace! Are you all right?"  
  
He waited for what appeared to be endless moments, unable to hear any  
response from the other Master. A dreadful feeling began to fill him as a sudden, somber idea crossed his mind. But he quickly pushed it away as he called to the Councilmember one more time.  
  
"Mace!!"  
  
"Qui?"  
  
"Mace!" Qui-Gon shouted back, relieved to hear his friend's voice responding from the other side of a huge tree.  
  
"Qui! You okay?" he heard Windu shout excitedly.  
  
"Yes! Mace, we need to get to a transport that can get us out of here!"  
  
"That's a nice idea, Qui, but how do you expect to do that?" the Jedi Master heard his friend's laughing voice, and smiled.  
  
"I don't know, Mace. See if you can find anything from your side, and try to keep your butt alive!"  
  
Mace laughed and his voice faded as he began to jogging away from the  
location. "That goes for you too, buddy!"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed as well. Turning around, his smile faded and a look of deep concentration replaced it as he reached out for the Force to scan his surroundings. His side of the forest was quite clear, except for some of the few standing droids that had previously been chasing them. But, luckily, they were retreating, apparently believing that the tree had eliminated the Jedi.  
  
/Jedi don't believe in luck,/ he told himself, lightly amused. He turned and began jogging in the opposite direction, his hand lightly placed over his lightsaber's hilt.  
  
******  
  
After a few moments of jogging at a clipped pace, Qui-Gon finally reached the outskirts of the city. As he exited the well marked tree line, he noticed that a large expanse of snow covered rocks and stones was the only thing that stood between him and a tall fence bordering the outskirts of the city. Traversing that distance would make anyone an easy target.  
  
Hiding himself behind a large tree, Qui-Gon surveyed both the area and his options. He had to find a way to get to the fence without being seen. At first, the area appeared deserted - no guards, no droids, nothing. His eyes came to rest on a dark, oblong spot staining the green grass, giving it a strange hue. The Master stared as small crimson flecks of light reflected back at him. Qui-Gon frowned, unsure what he was seeing.  
  
The Master once more looked at his surroundings, the strange eerie quiet sending shivers down his spine. It appeared too peaceful. He knew that even with no one sight, both guards and droids were probably in the area and well hidden. Once more reaching out to the Force, Qui-Gon confirmed his theory. There were about thirty humanoid-looking guards with approximately sixty droids strategically hidden and surveying the area. That was going complicate matters..  
  
As he continued to observe the situation, a sudden sense of danger came through the Force, making him crouch farther down along the ground. Soon, a loud throbbing of engines could be heard as the sky began filling with a fleet of droid-driven STAP vehicles. They actively searched the area for any living thing.  
  
Keeping very still, Qui-Gon watched as the droid heads poked out from their machines, scanning the area for any movement. Fortunately, his dark brown robe blended well with the colours of the forest, effectively camouflaging him. Placing the hood over his head, he erected a light Force-shield, further blending him into the forest, making him practically invisible.  
  
After the fleet had passed, he slid stealthily from tree to tree, crouching and searching for any cover that would allow him to reach the fence unnoticed. The Master knew that once there, it would be easy for him to breach it and enter the limits of the city.  
  
After carefully traversing a few meters, he scrutinized the land before him, both visually and with the Force. A small smile crept across his lips when he found no guard presence anywhere within the immediate area. He quickly sent a Force-thought to Mace, notifying him of his findings. After a few seconds, Mace responded, acknowledging both the message and its content. Even if the area did feel empty, he did not intend to take any chances with their safety.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at the clouded sky, grateful that it gave him a small advantage. If it had been sunny, he would have been forced to use tree shadows as cover in order to mask his movements. The dark clouds suffused the morning light, sufficiently scattering shadows which were then made even darker by the forest canopy. It was not an ideal situation, but it would have to do.  
  
Ensuring that he was well camouflaged, Qui-Gon slid gracefully between the alternating light and shadows. But, as he was about to reach the fence, he froze. A gentle pull through the Force attracted his attention to his right, his eyes alighting on what appeared to be a slight form lying on the ground. His deep blue eyes narrowed as his senses confirm what his eyes were seeing - that it was, indeed, a humanoid form lying on the ground. His eyes snapped wide open as he realized that not only was the form humanoid, but that it was also sending out a weak Force signature.  
  
Briefly forgetting the droids, the guards and caution, he ran at top speed towards the fallen being. As he reached the huddled form, the Master was dismayed to see a large, black wound - possibly from a blaster - located neatly between the shoulder blades, scorching both clothes and flesh. The thin form undoubtedly belonged to that of a young woman.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly rounded the still form, and slowly knelt in front of her, his long robe billowing smoothly behind him. She was a beautiful young lady. Her sweet, child-like features still appeared fresh, even though her face was pallid and cold to the touch. Her eyes were softly closed as if in gentle sleep, and a shadow of a smile could still be seen on her pale lips.  
  
Carefully placing two fingers on the girl's delicate neck, Qui-Gon confirmed what he already knew, she no longer lived. But then, what was it that he had felt? What about that weak signature?  
  
Stretching his senses once more, the Master touched the spark of life that had called to him. This time his attention was directed to a small bundle of ragged, blood-stained clothes, lying against the young woman's body. The woman's body half covered the bundle, protectively covered by a limp, fragile arm.  
  
Gently lifting the lifeless limb, Qui-Gon gasped in shock as he lifted the blanket. A small, thin baby was lying on the cold ground, his face and hands pressed to the young woman's body, and almost completely covered in blood. At first, the Master was certain that the baby was dead, but then he heard a barely audible whimper, followed by soft, hoarse whispers. Bending forwards, he listened carefully as he made out the words to the soft murmuring.  
  
"Mommy ... wake up ... wanna go 'ome ... mommy?"  
  
Qui-Gon's heart contracted as he listened to the gentle and repeated plea. The little boy's voice, although hoarse and broken, sounded so full of hopeful innocence, almost willing his mommy to wake up. But the Master could also feel the exhaustion coming from the small voice as it struggled for breath..  
  
Qui-Gon straightened and looked sadly at the girl for a brief moment, a beautiful life taken. Gently, he lifted the young woman's arm, reached under, removed the blanket and picked up the little bundle from the cold grass. The child was burning with fever, and he weighed so very little. He winced as he wondered just how many days the little boy had been without food or water. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind as he cradled the small being protectively against his chest, trying to warm it with his body. The Master quickly grabbed an end of his robe and wrapped the child which had now begun to shiver.  
  
As worn out and confused as he was, a part of Obi-Wan knew that he was no longer near his mother, but couldn't find the strength to resist the two large arms that now held him. He allowed the stranger to hold him as he felt warmth and comfort surrounding him. He felt an enveloping peace radiating from the stranger's body, warming his soul, as he felt it begin to warm his shivering body. Surprisingly, he didn't feel threatened or in danger, just safe and protected. Just like home.  
  
"Daddy?" a sudden, faint question broke the stillness.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and looked down in surprise at the little boy. He wasn't sure whether the child was calling for his father or if he believe that Qui-Gon was his father. There was no time for him to try and explain to the little boy that he wasn't 'daddy', and decided instead to acknowledge the title, hoping that it would give the little boy some much needed comfort. "Yes, little one. I'm here. Don't worry, you're going to be okay now."  
  
"'Kay, daddy...," Obi-Wan replied in a relieved whispered. Two tiny, fevered hands gripped at the Master's soft tunics and, in seconds, the little boy had fallen fast asleep.  
  
Making sure that they could not be seen, the tall Jedi took a moment to look at the sleeping child that he held in his arms. He gently brushed a large thumb against a soft, fevered cheek, slowly wiping away some of the blood. He had held babies back in the Temple while assigned to Crèche duty, but he had never held such a small and fragile baby before. He had always been very careful with his small charges, taking pains not to move too quickly or watching where he stepped. He feared that with his great size and strength, he would somehow hurt or injure them in some way. He was always aware of just how small and fragile they were.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Small and fragile". This tiny baby had lived through a civil war, his mother's death, hunger, thirst, and other dangers in is short life, but still he had managed to survive. The Master bent his head in reverence over the sleeping form. The little body may be small and his appearance may look fragile, but this little being had the strength and spirit of a grown Jedi.  
  
The tall Master gently rocked the sleeping child as he realized that holding something fragile didn't necessarily mean it would "break" under his care. He even began to feel a little relaxed as he watched over his small charge. As he looked at the soft features of the little boy, he felt a soothing calm surrounding him as the stress of the past few hours began to melt away.  
  
As he continued to rock, Qui-Gon slowly became aware of a wheezing sound coming from the child. It sounded as if there were an obstruction within the child's chest, making him to gasp and fight for air. Shifting the little boy away from his body and carefully settling him on one arm, he gently placed a large hand over the tiny chest and began using the Force to search for anything out of place. The Master winced and drew in a sharp breath as he found the source of the obstruction. An infection had settled in both of the boy's lungs, possibly caused by an illness, which had been badly treated and  
had spread. As a result, the small lungs were slowly shutting down. At least, Qui-Gon thought to himself, that would explain several things like the high fever, the hoarse voice, and the laboured breathing. But, he marveled at how this small baby had managed to survive in the freezing cold of the brutal winter, without so much as a shelter or regular sustenance.  
  
Concentrating and slipping into a light meditative state, Qui-Gon began to pour some of his own strength into the weaken body, hoping to stem the infection before it did irreparable damage. As minutes passed, he felt the spread of the infection slowing its advance and he carefully began to repair the damage, just enough to keep the young lungs from completely shutting down. He continued to steadily pour his own Force-energy into the healing, mending damaged tissue and assisting the small body to heal itself. Moments later, a small smile crossed his lips as the wheezing began to slowly fade away and felt the child slip into a comfortable and peaceful sleep.  
  
Certain that the child's medical state had stabilized, Qui-Gon turned back to take cover in the darkened forest. He knew that his journey and his objective to reach the fence was going to be a bit more complicated, now that he had a second life to protect. But he knew he would manage.  
  
Qui-Gon was so busy concentrating on protecting the boy and breaching the fence, that he failed to notice a large, dark shadow approaching them from behind. The small boy began to stir and moaned softly in his arms. The movement brought him back from his reverie, allowing him to sense the presence approaching them. Remaining motionless, the Master quickly slid one hand inside his robe and unhooked his lightsaber from his utility belt. Holding the baby firmly in his left arm, he lifted his right arm free as he maneuvered the lightsaber into position.  
  
Patiently, he waited; remaining motionless and stock still for whoever was behind him to get closer. When the Force told him to move, the Master turned and with a Force-push, threw the hooded stranger backwards. Quickly regaining his foothold, he ignited his lightsaber and held it protectively between himself and the threat.  
  
The fallen, hooded figure sat up slowly, clearly in a daze. Qui-Gon  
effortlessly assumed a defense stance, his emerald lightsaber glowing  
impressively in front of them. The tall Master was about to step closer when he heard an angry but familiar voice coming from the fallen form, which was now holding a hand to its head.  
  
"Qui-Gon, what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Mace?"  
  
"No, the Easter bunny! Of course it's me, Qui!" the Councilmember replied sarcastically as he struggled to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed as he deactivated his 'saber and replaced it back on his belt, while still holding the small baby in his left arm. He checked on his fragile charge and noticed that he was still sleeping. Apparently, and miraculously enough, all the commotion had failed to wake him.  
  
Mace watched in confusion as Qui-Gon appeared to murmur something into his left arm. Approaching the tall Master, Windu noticed two tiny, pink hands poking out from beneath the long, dark robe, gripping at his friend's tunics. With his eyes wide open in bewilderment, Mace looked at the tall Master, "Qui-Gon, what's that?"  
  
Jinn looked up and, with a smile, let his friend see what was hidden under his robe. Mace's eyes went wider and he gasped in surprise when he found a small, one-year-old baby huddling comfortably against the Master's chest. In complete astonishment, Windu attempted to ask, "Whe-, How-, Wha-...?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and began to answer the unfinished questions. "I found him some minutes ago, over there, in the clearing. He was hidden under his mother's body."  
  
"Is she...?"  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon answered solemnly. As he looked down at the sleeping form, he brushed away at a lock of slightly dampen, auburn-colored hair resting on the boy's brow. "He was trying to wake her up when I found them."  
  
Mace's face turned from surprise to sadness. "Poor little thing," he  
whispered as he gently stroked one of the tiny hands with the back of his fingers.  
  
"We need to take him to the Temple, and quickly, Mace. He has an infection in his lungs that has to be treated by the Healers immediately. If not...," the Master's voice trailed off as he thought of the possibility of losing the little boy. Qui-Gon frowned. He would not allow that to happen.   
  
"Yes," Mace nodded in agreement, "Let's get out of this place."  
  
*******  
  
Both Masters successfully breached the fence without incident. Both then headed in the direction of the nearest spaceport which, fortunately, was not hard to find. With the help of the Force, they managed to 'convince' a pilot to 'loan' them his space ship on a temporary basis, and in a matter of minutes both Masters and small charge were in the air.  
  
As Mace set their ship's course for Coruscant, a small beep followed by a robotic voice sounded throughout the ship's intercom, taking both Masters by surprise.  
  
"Identification, please."  
  
Mace, who was piloting, looked back at Qui-Gon, half-expecting a clever idea to come from the tall Master.  
  
Qui-Gon, who was standing behind Windu and slowly rocking the small baby in his arms, frowned. He tried to come up with credible response that would satisfy the droid's inquiry. If they didn't come up something quick, the droid would automatically alert a squad, and they would be attacked in seconds.  
  
"Turn the shields up to maximum," Qui-Gon told Mace as he slid into the co-pilot's seat and began fastening the seat restraints around him, "And, of course, tell them that we'll miss them." he added, grinning sarcastically. He placed one restraint carefully around the child as he crossed his arms, further holding the little boy closely against his chest. If worst came to worst his body would serve as a shield to protect the child.  
  
Mace grinned at his friend. That was the Qui-Gon that he knew. Strengthening the shields around their ship, he activated the communicator and responded. "This is KL 243-12 and we are leaving."  
  
"KL 243-12, you don't have permission to leave the planet," the droid  
answered while it checked its database for confirmation. "You must return to base immediately."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we promise to write every day," Windu grinned, cut the communication, and accelerated to top speed.  
  
As Qui-Gon had predicted, a squad of at least ten small ships appeared behind them, forming a line and ready to shoot.  
  
"Okay, Qui, hang on!"  
  
Their ship shook and rocked as thin red blaster beams struck the shields. They just needed one additional minute before they could jump into hyperspace. The computer had been programmed and the calculations for the jump were set, but before Mace could do anything, their shield generator was hit.  
  
"Damn! The generator!" Mace cursed under his breath as he checked his flight panel, which was now glowing with flashing red lights.  
  
Qui-Gon checked on another screen and noticed how close the small ships were getting. "Forget about the generator, Mace! Get us outta here!" the Master urged his friend, a hint of concern tinting his firm voice.  
  
Nodding quickly, the Council member entered the command to send the ship into hyperspace, and successfully left the blaster fire behind. "Yeah! We made it!" Windu shouted, overjoyed. He laughed as he observed his friend slump in his seat, breathing a sigh of relief. "Come, Qui, don't tell me you were worried?"  
  
Jinn tried to shoot his friend a serious look, but a small smile both sides of his mouth ruined the attempt.  
  
A small cough attracted both Masters' attention. Unfastening and pulling his restraints back, Qui-Gon quickly lifted his robe from the small child, almost sure that the ship's violent shaking had awakened him. But he found the child deeply asleep and still holding on to his tunic.  
  
Qui-Gon pursed his lips in worry. There should have been some reaction from the boy. They way the ship had shaken would have been sufficient to wake a person from a coma! Quickly applying a light Force-probe, Qui-Gon checked to see the progress of his small patient. He was happily surprised that not only had the little boy stabilized, but the infection in his lungs had not spread. The infection was still present, but its rampage and the fever had  
lessened rather remarkably.  
  
"I think he's just very comfortable, Qui," he heard Mace soothing voice, "You're just a big, fluffy pillow to him, you know."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed at his friend's comment. Now that he thought about it, the child did look quite comfortable sleeping against him.  
  
Slowly, he stood and looked around for a bed or bunk where he could lay his newly found little friend. Turning to Mace, he said, "I'm going to find if there's somewhere that I can place him so that he can sleep undisturbed."  
  
Windu nodded and turned back to the panel and finished setting their  
coordinates for Coruscant.  
  
*********  
  
Qui-Gon soon found a small compartment at the back of the small ship that served as sleeping quarters. Opening the door and stepping inside, he found a small bunk along one of the room's corners, a small cupboard on the opposite wall, and a night table by the bed. Without turning on the lights, the Master closed the door, carefully sat on the edge of the bed, and began to slowly ease the baby onto the mattress.  
  
As Obi-Wan felt himself begin to separate from his haven of safety and  
warmth, he opened his sleepy eyes and gasped in fear and surprise. Quickly looking around, he found himself in a strange place. A strange, dark place.  
  
"Mommy?" he called out in a frightened voice. He sat up on the bed as his small arms searched blindly in darkness, desperately reaching for his mother. Gently taking the tiny hands in his own large ones, Qui-Gon soothingly hushed the scared child, "Shh...it's okay...you're safe now. No one can hurt you here."  
  
Obi-Wan was unable to see who had spoken, but immediately recognized the deep, low voice calming him in the darkness. "Daddy?"  
  
Again that question. Jinn was about to explain to the boy that he wasn't his father, but for some reason his resolve evaporated and he was unable to mouth the words. Feeling how the short, little fingers tightened around his big hands, seeking comfort and love, the Master's decision of divulging the truth to the child, also fled. The child had already lost his mother, and telling him he wasn't his father would frighten and alienate the little boy even more. Besides, once they reached the Temple, the child would be placed and cared for in the Crèche, and Qui-Gon would never see the boy again. He was  
certain that the Council would find a new home for the child, so here was no problem in reassuring the little boy that he was his dad.  
  
"Yes little one, it's me."  
  
Unexpectedly, the child freed his hands and climbed up onto the Master's lap, hugging Qui-Gon tightly.  
  
"Daddy...," he whispered happily, his short arms tightening against Master's chest.  
  
Qui-Gon was perplexed. He hadn't expected this reaction from the little boy. Awkwardly, he returned the hug, patting the small back with a large hand.  
  
"Mommy slipin'...," the little voice said hoarsely. Only this time, it sounded very pained and deeply sorrowful. "No wake up..."  
  
Unsure of what to say, Qui-Gon remained silent and began rubbing his hand in small circles across diminutive back. As he did so, he felt the small back begin to shake with small tremors as soft, barely audible whimpers filled the cabin. Acting out of instinct, Qui-Gon pulled back and lifted the trembling boy in his arms, resting the sniffling head softly on his shoulder. He began rocking the baby slowly while gently stroking the downy hair. He soon felt two little arms come up to circle his tightly around his neck. The Master  
smiled.  
  
"Shh,...I'm here...don't be scared..."  
  
Qui-Gon was surprised at what he had just said. But, he did not regret it. Not only did it fill him with warmth and peace, but it also appeared to have a favourable effect on the child. Soon, the soft crying began to slowly ease.   
  
"N-no go, daddy...,"  
  
Qui-Gon heard the small, sniffled plea and did not hesitate to answer.  
"Don't worry little one, I won't go. I'll stay with you. Now sleep...," the Jedi whispered softly in soothing tones as he placed a large hand on the small head and gently induced the young mind to sleep. Soon, the distressed baby was deep in slumber, his grip on the Master's neck slowly easing as his weary body began to relax against the Jedi.  
  
Qui-Gon's smile broadened. After all, looking after a small child wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. It was almost...nice.  
  
The Master gently laid the boy on the small bed, making sure that the thin blankets were tucked snugly around little boy. He sat for a long moment, contemplating the sleeping child. Not satisfied that the child would be warm beneath the blankets, Qui-Gon stood and searched for more blankets, which he found inside a little cupboard. He carefully extended the thicker blankets over the small bundle, that was now curled up in the middle of the bed, then  
tucked them carefully around the child.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled in contentment, satisfied in the knowledge that the little boy was now safe and warm. He stroked the silky, tousled hair and then prepared to stand up, making sure not to wake his sleeping friend. He stealthily opened the door and blinked as a bright ray of light flooded in from the corridor, and fell on the small slumbering form on the bed. Qui-Gon smiled one more time, then turned to leave the compartment. But, before he could do so, he heard a rather loud sneeze followed by coughs coming from the little boy.  
  
The worried Master quickly returned to the boy's side, kneeling beside him, leaving the door open. Lightly amused, he watched how the boy sleepily rubbed his fist first over his nose, and then over his closed eyes. Then, with a deep sigh that made the Master chuckle softly, the child settled back into sleep. But his smile soon disappeared when he remembered the sound of the child's coughing. Carefully placing a large hand over the small chest, he reached  
out and, with a Force-touch, checked on the condition of the small lungs. Fortunately, there had been no change since the last time Qui-Gon checked up on him.  
  
Sighing in relief, the Master once again prepared to leave, but stopped abruptly. What if the little boy needed something during night? Qui-Gon would be unable to hear him from the cockpit. And what if the fever returned? Would the boy have further difficulty breathing? He was now stable, but he was far from being okay.  
  
Without hesitation, Qui-Gon carefully climbed into the bed and, molding his large frame protectively around the little boy, gently wrapped a large arm over the tiny, sleeping bundle. Taking one of the tiny hands in his and drawing a Force-shield around the boy, he ensured that he would be alerted if the child awoke or needed something.  
  
Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon bent his head and dropped a light kiss on the tiny crown resting beneath his chin. He smiled as he soothingly stroked the back of the tiny being that was now in his care. The Jedi Master's lips released a quiet prayer of thanks to the Force; his heart grateful that it had decided not to gather the child's soul. Only then did he allow himself to fall into the soothing arms of sleep.  



End file.
